The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viola plant, botanically known as Viola cornuta and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunviopinho’.
The new Viola plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new semi-upright to outwardly spreading and freely branching Viola cultivars with unique and attractive flower coloration.
The new Viola plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2004, in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan, of a proprietary selection of Viola cornuta identified as code number VF90-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Viola cornuta identified as code number VF193-5, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viola plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in April, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Viola plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since May, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Viola plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.